


In the Wild Places Man Is an Unwelcome Guest (Day Four - Baking Together)

by swampslip



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Bickering, Blackwatch Era, Fluff, Getting Together, Heavy Petting, Homesickness, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Tenderness, gabe does a Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “Uh- Just-” Jesse swallows hard and leans in slowly, cautiously wrapping his arms around Gabe’s shoulders, his knees digging into the side of the older man’s thigh as he whispers, “Thank you.”One of Gabe’s arms wraps loosely around Jesse’s waist and he rests his cheek against the younger man’s.“Nothing will feel like home… Not here,” Gabe says slowly, “But little things help.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	In the Wild Places Man Is an Unwelcome Guest (Day Four - Baking Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Wild Places by Dan Fogelberg](https://open.spotify.com/track/7iV3wh3m2Op9LksiWtatOs?si=KULgMPVsTaWXvaGNSU0Z4w)

“When was the last time you had these?”

“There was a little diner,” Jesse says quietly as he scoots the ingredients across the counter, “Sold baked goods on the side, usually pies and stuff, but ‘round the end of the year…”

“So, a while.”

“Yeah, couple years.”

“Did you make them as a kid?” 

“… I don’t remember,” Jesse mutters and looks over the ingredients, “I don’t remember a lot.”

Gabe looks at him for a moment in a very specific way, Jesse’s seen it before. 

Saw it when he asked to make these, a subtle, concealed concern. 

“But you’ve baked, before, right?”

“Yeah, I think,” Jesse says then trails off, brows furrowing, “Yeah? I helped you a couple years ago, with the Easter thing.”

Gabe huffs quietly in his amusement and nudges Jesse out of the way, sorting the ingredients out, placing them against the backsplash in order of appearance in the recipe. 

“Is that necessary?” Jesse says petulantly and leans over the older man to grab the lard and sugar, “It’s not that hard.”

“Thought you didn’t remember.”

“… I don’t it- It’s just cookies.”

“Okay,” Gabe says gently and moves away to grab a couple bowls, “I’m not trying to do some sort of covert therapy thing, I promise.”

“I didn’t think you-” Jesse stops when Gabe gives him a knowing look, shrinking in on himself slightly and taking the bowl Gabe hands him, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

They fall into an amicable silence, mixing their respective parts of the recipe, until Jesse’s found it in himself to talk again.

“Thanks,” Jesse says roughly, “For this.”

“I’m sure Jack will be furious at the amount of sugar we’re handing out.”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Jesse bites down on his lower lip to suppress a smile.

Gabe huffs softly and moves behind Jesse to grab the baking sheet, bringing it back over.

“What shape?” Gabe asks.

“Uh… Do you have cutters?”

“… No.”

“Well,” Jesse purses his lips and looks around for a glass, “Round works.”

\--

“Here,” Gabe says and sets down a mug of coffee in front of Jesse and himself as he sits down on the couch next to the younger man, “This should pair well.”

“Coffee?”

“Mm-hm,” Gabe eyes are twinkling slightly over the rim of his mug as he takes a sip and Jesse squints at his commander in suspicion. 

Taking a sip of his own, brows furrowing, and then another licking his lips and staring into the mug. 

“Piñon?” Jesse whispers, “Where’d you get this?”

“Ordered it.”

“Oh,” Jesse breathes out softly then sets the mug down, staring at the table. 

“… Do you not like it?”

“No!” Jesse turns quickly and looks a bit frantic, “No, I do.”

Gabe raises a brow at his agent and makes a gesture ‘Go on, explain’.

“Uh- Just-” Jesse swallows hard and leans in slowly, cautiously wrapping his arms around Gabe’s shoulders, his knees digging into the side of the older man’s thigh as he whispers, “Thank you.”

One of Gabe’s arms wraps loosely around Jesse’s waist and he rests his cheek against the younger man’s. 

“Nothing will feel like home… Not here,” Gabe says slowly, “But little things help.”

Jesse hums softly then pulls back just enough that they’re facing each other, sharing breath. 

“What?” Gabe whispers.

Jesse meets the older man’s eyes, glances down to Gabe’s mouth, then leans in and kisses Gabe softly. 

His fingers curl into the shoulder of Gabe’s shirt, and he pulls back again when Gabe doesn’t respond. 

“Sorry- I shou- Shit,” Jesse whispers and starts to sit back.

Gabe’s hand on his waist stops him. 

“What was that about?”

“… I don’t know,” Jesse whispers, “Felt right.”

“Are you sure?” Gabe asks softly, and sets his mug aside when Jesse nods. 

Jesse looks over at the mug, then back to Gabe before shifting to straddle the older man’s lap, pressing their lips back together. 

Gabe’s other hand comes up and cups his nape, then tangles in his hair. 

“You need a haircut,” Gabe mutters, moving his mouth to press soft kisses along Jesse’s jawline. 

“No-” Jesse gasps when Gabe bites his neck lightly, “Like you grabbin’ it.”

Gabe snorts against the younger’s neck and Jesse moves his hands between them, lightly palming Gabe through his pants. 

“Mm,” Gabe hums and sits back against the cushion looking up at Jesse in his lap, “What are you doing?”

“… Too much?” Jesse asks quietly.

“Depends.”

“On?”

Gabe’s hand slides down from his waist and turns to cup Jesse through the fabric of the younger man’s pants. 

Jesse bites down on a moan and presses closer again, hiding his face in Gabe’s neck as the older man plays with him. 

“You know you can say what you want, right?” Gabe murmurs, “You don’t have to be vague.”

“I wasn’t tryin’ to, before,” Jesse whispers, “With the cookies. I just… I thought you’d say it was stupid.”

“No.”

“Well, yeah, I know that now,” Jesse mutters then whimpers lightly as Gabe squeezes his length through the fabric, “I just always feel odd here.”

“Unwelcome.”

“Yeah,” Jesse agrees tentatively, “Not with you, though. Feel seen with you, found.”

Gabe hums above him and uses the hand in Jesse’s hair leverages the younger’s head back so Gabe can press a soft kiss to Jesse’s cheek, the corner of the younger man’s mouth as Jesse moans softly, hips rolling into the older man’s touch. 


End file.
